


Familiarity

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Edgeplay, Ficlet, M/M, Pet Names in Bed, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: "Right here, Lance." Shiro eventually pants out between his heavy breathing. His torso moves fiercely with every beat of his heart that hammers with his sharp inhales and exhales. "Come on, Sharpshooter."





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of written to help me cope myself out of a bad headspace. It's short and meaningless and probably not very good. (Can you tell I'm still in the bad headspace?) But I'm fairly happy with it and I've been wanting to write some Shance as I work on other projects. Don't forget to follow me on my Tumblr @corancoranthemagicalman, and feel free to request things there too.

"Baby, come on." Shiro pants against Lance's lithe form, fingers caressing lean muscle. "You're doing so good, sweetheart." Shiro's baritone voice mixes with the mantra of Lance's heavy breathing.

Lance's slender fingers claw at the large expanse of Shiro's back. His contrastingly dark fingers leave red streaks on his pale skin in their wake. Lance's head leans back, baring his throat as a needy moan rips its way from his core. "Shiro~" He cries out in between heavy breaths. "Shiro, please~" Lance begs.

Shiro continues to suck along Lance's collarbone as he continues his thrusts in a rhythm of skin against skin. "We're almost there, sweetheart." He promises in a heated breath against Lance's skin. Shiro moans, mouthing at one of Lance's hardened nipples.

Curling his spine, Lance moans as he arches into Shiro's body. He slides himself further on Shiro's length. Long, defined calves press Shiro further into him. Delightful, delicious noises tumble out of Lance's parted lips like rain from the sky. Shiro captures each of them with his mouth, devouring the sounds. It's something heated and intimated. It's like a fire in a hearth. Warm and personal.

He craves every moment of it. Every crash of Lance's waves against Shiro's shore is like he's slowly falling to the erosion. He wants it to drown him. He wants this all consuming pleasure to eat away at him until the only piece of him that's left washes away with Lance. The totality of his devotion, of his worship of Lance's carefully cared for skin, is enough to surprise even him sometimes. Sometimes it leaves him weak, and he's glad he has the support of a bed beneath him.  
  
"Shiro, I'm not gonna last." Lance whines. His forehead beads with sweat and his entire body clenches beneath and around Shiro. Seeing how wrecked Lance looks leaves Shiro breathless. "Shiro, baby, please~." He begs, close to tears.

Grunting with the newfound force behind his thrusts, Shiro huffs more heat onto Lance's cheeks. "Yes you can, sweetheart." He encourages. "You're so good, Lance. So good." Shiro praises against Lance's bare shoulder, nipping and sucking marks that he's sure will last for days.

Lance moans almost breathlessly. Shiro loves every moment of it, loves being able to take his breath away with the simplest of praises. Every utterance of his tongue leaves Lance pliant under him. The only thing that has ever come close to that feeling is Lance's own mouth whispering the filthiest, loveliest things against Shiro's marred skin as he slowly fucks into him.

"Right here, Lance." Shiro eventually pants out between his heavy breathing. His torso moves fiercely with every beat of his heart that hammers with his sharp inhales and exhales. "Come on, Sharpshooter."

Writhing with the force of his own release, Lance's cry of Shiro's name is nearly enough to send him spilling right after him. Shiro's movements never falter as he thrusts through Lance's release. Shiro mouths praises against Lance's skin as the younger man cries in ecstasy. Just as Lance has finished coating his entire torso with his own come, Shiro's warm heat fills Lance. Hot come and sweat pour over every inch of Lance's body as Shiro bites roughly into Lance's shoulder. It's enough that Lance almost spurts again from the pleasurable sensation.

Moaning and sore, Lance's warm body contorts around Shiro's own as he pulls him closer. Shiro chuckles a breathless laugh against Lance's swollen lips. "You're so beautiful." His tone is nothing short of adoration as he sweeps away some of Lance's sweaty bangs.

Flushed from the exertion and praise, Lance smiles shyly. "You should talk." His whisper is a promise of more things to come as his hands begin to wander again. Lance's coy smile sets a passionate flame alight in Shiro's stomach as something brilliant and wanting coils there.

Shiro kisses Lance's neck, eliciting a moan from the smaller frame currently pinned to the bed. He moves upwards, kissing at his chin and nipping. Lance's light giggles flutter through Shiro's chest like butterflies. When Shiro kisses Lance's lips, soft but nevertheless filled with that same heat, Lance becomes undone all over again. He melts into Shiro as his limbs pull Shiro firmly towards his chest, sinking Shiro deeper into him.

Those sinful lips quirk up into a smile that's nothing short of perfect. "Ready for round two?"


End file.
